Senior Prom
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Senior Prom is approaching, but all of a sudden Lilly has decided she isnt going. Why? All because one special person isn't there. LOLIVER read and review multichapter!
1. Lilly's Decision

**A/N: Hey everyone! This idea just popped into my head I dunno why, but I've decided to write it down! So Senior Prom is coming up, the one Miley and Lilly have been dreaming about since the 7****th**** Grade. But all of a sudden, Lilly doesn't want to go. Why? Read to find out! LOLIVER!**

_Tuesday 24 January_

Miley and Lilly were walking down the halls of Seaview High School, when they came across a poster that read:

**Seaview High School Presents...**

_**Under The Stars**_

**The Senior Prom to remember!**

**On Saturday 18 January**

**Starts: 8.00pm**

**A beautiful end to YOUR senior year! Be there!**

"OHMIGOSH, its SENIOR PROM! Lilly, we have dreamed of this since the 7th grade! Remember?" Miley squealed in excitement. They both looked up to the corner of the hallway.

_*Flashback*_

"_Wow, senior prom! I can't wait till we're in senior year" 13yr old Miley sighed._

"_I know! We'll have the perfect dresses, perfect dates... I hope my guy is a hunk!" 13yr old Lilly added._

"_Yeah..." they both sighed._

_*End of flashback*_

"Yeah, I know. And again in 10th grade..." Lilly replied. They looked up again.

_*Flashback*_

"_Senior prom... junior prom wasn't half the fun that senior prom would be!" 15yr old Miley said._

"_I know! Perfect dresses, perfect dates... mine will be Oliver, of course!" 15yr old Lilly replied._

"_And mine will be Jake! Just imagine, slow dancing, and kissing under the stars..." Miley sighed._

"_Yeah..." both girls said._

_*End of flashback*_

"It is going to be so much fun! Except my date will be Jesse, not that dirty Jake!" Miley said.

"You mean 'jerky'?" Lilly questioned.

"Exactly" Miley replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to have fun" Lilly said.

"Wait, 'you're'? Don't you mean 'we're'?" Miley asked with a confused look.

"No, because I'm not going to prom" Lilly said.

"BEST FRIEND SAY WHAT? Lilly! Why aren't you going? We've dreamed of this since 7th grade!" Miley exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to go to the prom _dateless_?" Lilly asked.

"Dateless? Why would you be dateless? We can find you a date!" Miley replied.

"No, Miley. You're forgetting I have a wonderful boyfriend who is on tour right now! I'm _not _going to cheat on him. I love Oliver very much!" Lilly said.

"Oh yeah... I kind of forgot Oliver existed for a bit" Miley said sheepishly with a chuckle. Lilly shot Miley a glare that made her shiver.

"W-well, we can find you a date and Oliver doesn't have to know?" Miley said.

"No! I'm not going. Full stop" Lilly huffed and walked off to her next class.

**A/N: That was the first chapter! I was thinking about doing it all as a one shot, but it's much too long for that. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP :) **


	2. Miley's Solution

**A/N: And we're back with another chapter! :) It really helps being on school holidays, you get stuff done in small amounts of time! This chapter: Miley's solution. Review and enjoy! **

_Wednesday 25 January_

Miley and Lilly were walking down the halls to their lockers.

"Hey, Lilly right? You wanna go to the prom with me?" Gabe Lamotti came up to them and asked Lilly.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good" Lilly replied. Gabe Lamotti looked surprised then walked away, while Miley looked dumbstruck.

"Gabe Lamotti just asked you out! And you turned him down!" Miley said. Lilly just shrugged.

"Hey Lilly! Do you have a date for the prom?" Nose-Whistle Wally came up and asked Lilly.

"Uh, I'm not going OK bye!" Lilly said and pushed him away. Miley watched with a disgusted look.

"How come so many people are asking you out?" Miley asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, come on. It's only two people" Lilly replied. But then a whole crowd of boys rushed up and crowded around them, asking if Lilly would go to the prom with them. Lilly and Miley were shocked as they tried to get out of the crowd.

*****_**After school***_

It was after school, and Miley had asked Lilly to go dress shopping with her. Of course, she had asked Jesse to the prom as soon as she could, and he had agreed. Lilly going or not (although Miley was going to make sure that she was going), Miley still needed a dress and matching shoes.

"Come on Lilly, please? For me?" Miley pleaded.

"Do I have to?" Lilly groaned.

"YES! I need to know if I look good in my decision!" Miley exclaimed.

"Look, Miley, I'm not in the prom-y mood. Plus, I have some studying to do before the final exams. You go shop, surprise me with your choice when you get back. OK?" Lilly said.

"Fine" Miley grumbled. She grabbed her purse and went out the door with an evil smile.

"Lilly said she wouldn't go to the prom without Oliver, huh? Well, she sure won't be" Miley said slyly to herself as she made her way to the mall.

_***At the mall***_

Miley got her phone out of her pocket and dialled the number she was looking for. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

Oliver: "Hello?"

Miley: "Hey Oliver! It's me, Miley!"

Oliver: "Miley! Hey! What's up?"

Miley: "Not much, just shopping, how about you?"

Oliver: "Getting ready for our last concert tomorrow night."

Miley: "Wait, last concert? The tour is almost over?"

Oliver: "Yeah. I'll be home on Friday!"

Miley: "Oliver that's great! And just in time, too. Our Senior Prom is on Saturday, which is why I'm calling!"

Oliver: "Senior Prom? That's this Saturday?"

Miley: "Yep. Listen, Lilly said she wasn't going because you're not gonna be there with her. And she doesn't wanna go out with some other guy. So... I was wondering if you could surprise her by showing up in a tuxedo, and she'll answer the door, and you'll be like 'I'm taking you to prom' or something. Then she can't say no! It's gonna be perfect!"

Oliver: "Uh... I think I can do that."

Miley: "YOU CAN? Uh, I mean, that's great! So, prom starts at eight. Show up at around half-past seven, in a tuxedo or something you would wear to prom, and I'll make sure Lilly answers the door. I'll take care of her dress and shoes. Got it?"

Oliver: "Yeah, I think so. Can you tell Lilly—"

Miley: "NO! This is a _surprise _Oliver! So she can't know we spoke OK?"

Oliver: "Ok, Miley. Whatever. See you on Saturday!"

Miley: "Bye Oliver, and thanks!"

*_click*_

"Perfect! Now to find us some dresses!" Miley said and ran around to the dress shops. To her, this prom was going to be sweet!

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Next chapter: Pre-prom. REVIEW!**


	3. Just Before the Prom

**A/N: Third chapter is here! Wow I'm on fire! :) Hey I kind of made a mistake... in the first chapter, the poster says 'Saturday 18 January'. It's actually supposed to be **_**28 **_**January! Because the dates are in the 20's so that was impossible. Please forgive me! I fixed it up in this chapter though. Anyway this chapter is when Oliver comes and Jesse and blah blah blah ok here we go enjoy!**

_Saturday 28 January, 7:00pm_

Lilly was sitting on her bed, when Miley came bursting into the room.

"OUT!" Miley exclaimed.

"What?" Lilly questioned.

"Go! Out! I'm getting ready for the prom!" Miley said.

"Miley, we share a room it doesn't matter—"

"I wanna surprise you by what I look like! Go watch TV or something!" Miley said and pushed Lilly out the door of their bedroom.

"Well. That was nice!" Lilly said sarcastically and made her way to the couch. Luckily, Jackson had a date with Siena that night, so it was just her, Miley and Robby Ray at home. Soon to be just her and Robby.

Miley had picked out a simple, black, knee-length strapless dress, with a sparkly blue sash, and black high-heels, with a matching blue purse. She did her hair up in a side ponytail, with blue butterfly clips on one side. She also had black hoop earrings and a pearl necklace.

At around half past seven, the doorbell rang.

"LILLY CAN YOU ANSWER IT?" Miley shouted from the bedroom.

"WHY CAN'T YOU? IT'S _YOUR_ DATE!" Lilly shouted back.

"I'M STILL GETTING READY!" Miley replied.

"Fine then" Lilly grumbled as she got off the couch and went to the door. When she opened it, she didn't see Miley's boyfriend Jesse standing there. Instead, she saw her own boyfriend Oliver, in a tuxedo, holding a red rose.

"Hey Lillypop!" he greeted.

"OLLIPOP!" Lilly exclaimed and leaped into his arms.

"What are you doing here? And why are you in a tuxedo?" she asked.

"Surprise!" Oliver and Miley said when she walked into the room.

"I'm taking you to prom!" Oliver said with a goofy smile.

"But how did you know?" Lilly asked him. Then a strike of realisation hit her. "Miley?"

"Well, you said you won't go to prom unless Oliver was there with you. Here he is! You can go to prom now!" Miley explained. Oliver held the red rose out to Lilly, and she took it.

"Well, thanks Miley, but what about your tour?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"It finished. I came home yesterday, but Miley said to surprise you tonight" Oliver said.

"That's great! But, I don't have a dress or shoes or anything..." Lilly said, disappointed.

"Not so fast! When I went dress shopping, I knew you'd be going, so I got you something too!" Miley said. She ran to the closet, and brought back a beautiful dress on a hanger. It was a long, purple gown, with silver puffy sleeves and a silver bow at the waist. She also got matching purple high-heels with silver rhinestones on them, and a matching purse.

"Oh my gosh! Miley! You are the bestest friend ever! Thank you!" Lilly said as she ran to Miley and gave her a hug. Miley handed her the outfit.

"Now hurry! Prom starts at eight!" Miley said as Lilly ran out the door and into her bedroom.

"Wow, Miley. You really know how to change a person's mind" Oliver said.

"Are you kidding? I wasn't going to go to the prom alone!" Miley exclaimed.

"Alone? Don't you have Jesse?" Oliver asked.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Miley mumbled.

The doorbell rang again. Miley got up and answered it.

"Jesse!" she said.

"Hey Miley! You look amazing!" Jesse complimented and gave her a hug. Then, the door opened from the kitchen, and Lilly walked in slowly.

"Wow, Lilly you look beautiful" Oliver said as he walked up to her and took her hand. Miley nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well well well, what's all this commotion?" Robby asked as he walked down the stairs. He looked up and saw Miley and Lilly, and Jesse and Oliver.

"Oh, I see now. Prom night" Robby said.

"Yeah, daddy we're going to the prom now" Miley said and lead Jesse to the door. Lilly and Oliver followed.

"Alright then, I'm going to play cards for the night with some of my buddies downtown" Robby said.

"Ok have fun!" Miley said as she and Lilly walked out of the door.

"Uh-uh ah, not so fast you two" Robby said, pulling Jesse and Oliver back into the house.

"I want them both home and in bed by midnight. Understood?" he said to them.

"Yes sir" Jesse and Oliver mumbled and nodded.

"Good. Now go have fun" Robby said pushing them out the door.

**A/N: And that was chapter 3! Next chapter: The prom :). I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite or subscribed to this story! And favourite or subscribed to me! It really means a lot. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter will have massive Loliver I promise!**


	4. The Prom

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome 2011! Sorry for the slow update, buts it's been busy with New Year's and I haven't had any time or energy to write. But, chapter 4 is now here! : The Prom :) This chapter has HEAPS of Loliver! Although I don't think it's as good as the other chapters writing wise...Enjoy! Review!**

_Saturday 28 January, the Prom_

Lilly, Oliver, Miley & Jesse arrived at the prom entrance, and just stood there admiring the decorations.

"Can you believe this? It's Senior Prom!" Miley said with excitement.

"I know!" Lilly agreed. She looked over to Oliver, who smiled back at her. Miley and Jesse moved forward, and posed for the photographer. Then Lilly and Oliver moved forward and posed for the photographer. They all made their way into the gymnasium, where the prom was being held. They could hear music blaring and a low buzz of chatter. As soon as they entered, Miley pulled Jesse to the dance floor, and they started to dance to the song that was playing.

"You wanna dance too?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Sure, why not? I love this song!" Oliver replied and led Lilly to the dance floor. They smiled at each other and laughed while dancing to 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz. They danced to a few more songs, until they went to get a drink and sit down. Soon after, 'Two Is Better than One' began to play.

"Ooh, Ollipop! A slow song! Let's dance!" Lilly said excitedly as she grabbed Oliver's hand and led him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Oliver held Lilly around her waist. They smiled at each other with loving gazes, while swaying to the song. Miley and Jesse were dancing to the song too.

"Oliver" Lilly whispered.

"Yes?" Oliver replied.

"I have been kiss-starved for _months" _Lilly said quietly.

"So have I. I think it's about time we ended this drought, don't you?" Oliver asked. Lilly smiled and nodded. She slowly started to lean in, Oliver's lips meeting hers halfway. They kissed each other like two people who had never kissed before. When they pulled away, the smiled at each other for a long time.

"Um, Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver?" she replied.

"The music stopped" Oliver said, looking around them. People started to evacuate the dance floor.

"Oh" Lilly said, feeling embarrassed. They let go of each other and walked off the dance floor to get some snacks.

_At 11.00pm_

"Hey Lilly, there's an hour to go till you have to be home" Oliver said glancing at his watch.

"Do you want to go take a walk on the beach?" Lilly asked.

"I think that's a great idea" Oliver said, grabbing her hand and walking towards the beach. They walked down to the beach, hand-in-hand, laughing and smiling. They came across a little spot where there was a bench, a few trees and an ocean view. They sat down and admired the water. Oliver couldn't help staring at Lilly, and she noticed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lilly asked, anxiously touching her face.

"No no, Lilly your face is fine. I was just admiring you. You're beautiful" Oliver said with a smile. Lilly smiled shyly and blushed. She looked up at Oliver, and got lost in his brown eyes. Slowly, they both leaned in to each other until their lips met. They kissed over and over for about 3 minutes, until eventually they pulled away. They both smiled at each other. Lilly got up and grabbed Oliver's hand, and then they walked onto the sand. They just walked along, slowly, catching up on all the times they were apart. At about 11:35pm, they started to make their way back to Oliver's car. 

*_In the car*_

"Oliver, I'm so glad you're back" Lilly said.

"Me too" Oliver agreed. He parked the car and got out, Lilly doing the same. They walked to the door together.

"Thanks for coming to the prom with me" Lilly said to him.

"No problem. It was fun" Oliver said. He leaned in and gave Lilly one last kiss and hug before going home.

"Goodnight, Lillypop" Oliver said.

"Goodnight" Lilly replied. She went inside, and saw that Mr. Stewart was waiting for her.

"Why are you all smiley?" he asked.

"Never mind" Lilly said.

"Ok come on get to bed. Where's Miley?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"I don't know. I went for a walk with Oliver so I don't know where she went" Lilly replied.

"Well she better be home in 5 minutes!" Mr. Stewart said and started walking up the stairs. Lilly rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom. _'Tonight was a perfect night' _she thought.

THE END

**A/N: And we're done! Was it good? You tell me. Please review! Thanks for reading!  
Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
